Catos living love
by Kat192837465
Summary: Cato has waited his whole life to go into the games. He has also waited his whole life to be with Clove, the one true love of his life. What happens when they both happen at the same time? Cato can win and live but in the process Clove will have to die? Can he make sure they both are living to have a family? Summary's bad but better story. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Cato's living love

Hi everyone! I love Cato and clove so if you like this chapter please review and I will try to do the next chapter soon! Thanks

This is the day I have been waiting for my entire life. Today is the day of the reaping for the 74th hunger games. Today is also the day that I'm volunteering to go into the games, so I can bring pride to my district and so I can be known for my bravery. I'm going to win this year. This is my year. I know it.

I get out of my bed, and stretch in the warm, district 2s light. I smile into my mirror and I see back a handsome young man who is destined to win the games. I smile back at the image. I know the Capitol will love me. I hope a special girl will love me just as much when I return. I sigh when I think of her smile, her talented knife throwing that I have seen so often from her. Clove. My heart pounds just thinking of her name. As far as I know, she has no ideas that I exist. I'm hoping that will change when I come home she will be so impressed that she will be desperate to go out with me. Unfortunately Clove is not like that. I bet she will never be the begging type. And I like that.

I pull on a clean light blue shirt over my tanned chest. I pull on smart black jeans, and comb my hair into a smart style. I stare at myself in the mirror. I decide this will be good to impress the Capitol and Clove.

I walk into the next room and smile at my mom. She smiles back and says " good morning winner! Ready for this?" I laugh back and reply in a confident voice " I've been ready my whole life for this very moment!" I slump into the chair next to hers and glance at my 11 year old brother as he enters the room. Next year will be his first reaping and If he ever goes into the games i will probably be his mentor. This idea pleases me as I would love to be brothers with another victor. Brett, my brother, sits in the opposite seat to me and smiles confidently at me. Suddenly I realise its time to go. To the reaping. My best future is about to begin.

I come out of the door, with my mom and Brett, and head in the direction of everyone else, towards the town square. I smile at the familiar faces that I know from the training centre. And then I see Cloves beautiful face, emerging in the crowds. She looks gorgeous with her brown hair and confident smile. She's wearing a lovely deep blue dress. I can never get over her. She is my whole life. I realise that the thing I have felt for her is not a crush or a fling. I believe that I truly love her. I just hope one day she will feel the same way.

Once everyone is in the square, the reaping begins. Our escort, Della Patton, walks up to the microphone and starts to speak in the Capitols high pitched voice. "Welcome everyone to the 74th annual hunger games! Lets start with the boys!" I try to catch Cloves eye, but she's fixed on Della.  
"Graham Baxter!"

It's time. "I volunteer!" I shout and start to make my way to the stage. I can feel my moms smile as I climb the steps onto the stage.  
"Brilliant! We have a volunteer. What's your name?  
I reply "Cato."

"We'll everyone clap for Cato!" Now onto the girls. Her hand rustles in the bowl than picks out a slip and says " Clove..."

I don't need to here the rest. I can just feel a massive shrinking feeling in the bottom of my heart. I can survive the games. But Clove will be killed In doing it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone again! Please review with your comments and suggestions, because I get so happy when I see a review! Thanks and I hope you like this chapter! Review when your finished!

The shock is so unbearable that I don't even notice when we are shoved into the justice building. As the guards show us to the rooms where we are visited by our family and friends, I am finally able to regain the one thought in my mind; why did it have to be the one person that I have ever loved in my whole life. My confused thoughts are interrupted when my mom and Brett enter the room. As I thought they would be, their delighted that I volunteered.

"Congratulations!"

My mom shouts and their both talking so fast that I can't say I word to them. It's five minutes before a peace keeper comes to escort my family away. Brett just says "see you in a few weeks" before they are shoved out the room. They never even considered to tell me they love me because they are certain that I will be coming back home soon. I was certain, I mean I am certain that ill see them again. But not without Clove at my side!

I few friends from the training centre come in and tell me basically the same thing as my mom and Brett did. I manage to ignore there strategies of killing the other tributes, because I don't want to know the most horrible and painful way to die. Because every time they come up with one, I imagine Clove dieting that way. And that is something ill never let happen.

After my so-called friends leave, I wait a few minutes alone in the room. I hear muffled voices from the next room. I realise this must be Cloves family. I can't help but eavesdrop. I hear lots off similar things my parents told me; "you will win" and "I'll be so proud of you. But they also tell her how much they love her. I suppose my mother couldn't spare a breath for that.

Finally, I'm shoved into a car, that will take me to the station. A few minutes later, Clove joins me and i can finally see her up close. Her perfect, deep brown eyes math her hair perfectly. Even with her small figure, you can tell she's strong. The car starts and minutes later we are at the station, surrounded by cheering crowds, consisting of district 2 citizens. I try to smile and wave but every time I see Clove, I stop. It's impossible to be happy with the fact that your lover might be dead in a short matter of weeks.

As soon as we board the train, I can see we are in for a night of beautiful things around us. The velvet couches, crystal chandeliers and furry carpets. To me it seems a waste but Clove settles herself down on a big couch and shrugs at me. "We better enjoy this while it lasts" I suppose she's right so I sit down on the couch and give a cheeky smile at her. She grins back and puts her feet up. I realise that this is the first time she has spoke to me and it is one of the best feelings ever.

When Enobaria and Brutus (our mentors) enter the room, we start watching the reaping tapes of other districts. A few stick in my head; Glimmer and Marvel, our fellow career tributes, from district 1; the sly faced girl from 5, the boy with a bad leg from 10, both tributes from 11 a massive and strong boy who looks like a threat and a 12 year old small girl. Finally the district 12 tributes give quite a stir as a brunette volunteers (for the first time in the history of district 12) for her 12 year old blonde sister who has to be dragged away from her. Overall, pretty exciting reapings.

We all go through for a quick, yet delicious supper, consisting of some kind of stew and orange juice. It's quite a pleasant meal, where we discuss threats, targets and weaklings. But after that I can't stand much more of it so I excuse myself quietly, and go to my room. I take a quick shower with confusing buttons and then lie on the king sized bed. It takes me a while to get to sleep but I think how much happier I'd be if Clove was lying beside me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the support I'm getting! I try to update as often as possible if people review to let me know they like it! Also if you think it's to cheesy please tell me!

Della yells at me to wake up. I groan at glance at the clock. 05:00. I groan again at the time but then i realise why we have been woken up so early. We are nearly at the Capitol.

I quickly shove on a some clothes, because the last thing I need Clove thinking is that I'm vain about my looks. I stumble out of my room and bump into Clove. Her beautiful face is inches away from mine. It takes every muscle I have in my body to keep me from kissing her perfect lips. She shrugs at me "you coming to breakfast?" I nod and she puts a hand on my chest and whispers "you don't have to pretend Cato, just... the fact that one of us will be dead in weeks, well I wouldn't be able to have a relationship with someone I might have to watch die."

Her warm handprint is still imprinted on my chest. On one hand, Clove just admitted she had feelings for me! But she doesn't want to do anything! Why? Can't we spend our last days together, embracing each other. I truly love her. The moment her hand touched my chest, it was the best feeling ever. Why can't there be more of that contact?

I follow her through to the breakfast room and sit in the seat opposite her. I try to catch her eye, but she's concentrated on her knife. Our mentors address a few words and tactics for the Capitol but I ignore them. The train suddenly stops. We are here.

As soon as we enter the Capitol station, I see millions of people in extremely wacky clothes. These people are seriously weird. I stand up and wave at them and they seem to love it. I step out of the train door and I immediately hear my name being screamed. I'm escorted to a massive building. We are shoved into a lift by Brutus who huffs and sighs. Enobaria gives him a look and pokes the button marked 2. We are suddenly lifted up and in seconds we are in the most amazing room ever. It is bright and colourful. Clove however doesn't look fazed at all and slumps onto the sofa and watches information about other tributes. She seems obsessed with them. I then realise she's just obsessed with surviving.

It's about 08:00 at night when we eat. For the first time I actually listen to our mentors tactics. They consist of how to get on the right team and how to lead. It's quite interesting stuff and useful advice. Clove excuses herself muttering she is going to sleep. After fifteen minutes I follow her into my new bedroom. I lie down on the bed and try to sleep. After half an hour a glimmer of light enters. Then I realise its Clove. She comes in and sits on my bed. I face her and glance into her eyes. There filled with sadness.

"Cato, this is hard to say but... I think I'm in love with you. I mean I saw you in training and I wasn't particularly interested in you. But I have got to know you and it's amazing" I am so happy, because she feels the same as I do. I begin "Clove I love you" she smiles and kisses me on the lips. Her lips are soft and tender. She lies on the bed. I'm kissing her and I'm so amazed. We are holding each other until we fall asleep. My last thought is how lucky am I?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again! Thank you so much for the reviews I'm getting, it makes me so happy when I see people read my work! Anyway it's chapter 4

I wake up the next morning, reflecting on the best thing ever that happened last night. I turn over, hoping to see Clove awake. Instead I see an empty bedraggled bed. I frown, wondering if I did anything wrong, and then I see a note. I turn over so I was fully facing the other side of the massive bed and pick up the note;

Cato. I left early this morning because if anyone saw us in the same bed, they would assume the worst. Anyway I think we should tell everyone about us. If we acted as strong as we are with the kind of relationship I would love to have with you, I'm sure we would get loads of sponsors. But I would never just do it for the help. I would do it because I love you. I want us both to come out of the arena. I want to be with you every night, I want to move into a lovely house with you, I want to marry you and eventually I want a child with you. Because I have realised that you are my true love. I never want to be with anyone else but you.

I'm stunned. Then I realise how much I want my child to be born, I want Clove to be the mother. I want to be with her.

I slip out of my room, cross the corridor and enter Cloves. She's still stirring but her gorgeous eyes flicker open and she smiles at me. I lean down and plant a kiss on her cheek and she stares up at me. Her eyes dance for a while but then I see sadness in them. "What's wrong?" I ask her. She sighs softly and tries to speak " I don't know whether we should be doing this. I mean I love you. I really do, but we might have to face the facts. That this is the Hunger Games." I'm confused and she must see it on my face because she starts again. " what I mean is... that I could survive. You could survive. We... we both could die. But we can't both live. I couldn't bear to see you die. Hopefully you feel the same."

Again I'm stunned. She smiles and slips out of bed. She crosses the room and looks back at me. She gives me a half smile and leaves. Suddenly I understand. We will never be able to be to be together. I could win and have the regret of watching Clove die. I would never be able to live with myself. I can't think straight, trying to figure out the mess in my mind. Eventually I decide not to think about it. I stroke Cloves pillow and silently slip out of the room.

On my way out, I collide with Brutus. He looks at me then at Cloves room. Eventually he gives a long exhausted sigh and says " god you didn't mess around with Clove did you? Because that's not going to get you any popularity points with the ladies of the Capitol." Honestly, I almost wished that was true. I imagine spending a night with her. I give Brutus a smirk and leave him in the lit corridor.

I sit at the breakfast table, opposite Clove. I smile at her and she gives me a sexy smirk. Enobaria is beside her. Brutus enters a few minutes later and whispers to her. She gives us a worrying look and I can tell Clove can translate what's going on. She laughs and mouths to me 'maybe later'. God she's so amazing. Can't wait till that later!

I just realise that this is the opening ceremonies. A few minutes later we are introduced to our stylists. Mine is just as weird as the rest of them. Smiley, she's called, goes on about my amazing looks and six-pack stomach. I blot out most of her speech. Finally she takes me to my stylist team. The clean me within an inch of my life then I'm taken to Smiley again. Honestly, I'm dreading her seeing me naked. I just lie on the table. When she enters, I look up and shrug at her. I'm watching her eyes scan my body. She takes about 5minutes before she meets may eyes. "Right let's get started," she says, and yanks this gold warrior costume out from under the desk. In my mind I'm thinking this will be terrible. Thankfully it looks better on me though. Sort of strong and sexy looking.

I leave the room and see Clove looking as amazing as I must. She gives a shrug. Her petite and curvy body is slipped into a tight gold metal top exploiting her slim waist a wavy metal gold skirt shows her lean and tanned legs. She comes over and says "you look different. You ready?" I nod and we are shoved onto a chariot.

We are suddenly travelling down a long stage with Capitol residents screaming about how great we look. It was going great until... the tributes from 12 are on fire! We are being ignored. Me and Clove exchange troubled looks. We are nearly there, time it's running out. Suddenly I feel warm lips against mine. I look into Cloves eyes and I understand what she is doing. I grab her, explore her body and make everything the best. Then the crowds are cheering at us again, they are loving it. I love it. I love Clove


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reviews and please keep doing them! Anyway this chapter is dedicated to Catie and Jake and may there love be everlasting! **

I can tell we are back in the radar. I let's my eyes flicker open for a second. I glance forwards and realise we are here, at the front and President Snow is staring shown at us. I pull away from Clove and she looks into my eyes and gives me a cheeky smirk. I return towards the front and attempt to listen to the Presidents speech. But honestly I can't listen, not when my mind is trying to unscramble the mess of the situation in my mind. But i know it all revolves around my immense love for my girl.

i have finally thought of what's going to happen; me and Clove will be lovers. We will also be stronger than we ever would be. But we are going to come out of the arena together. Because I've realised that... that I love her. And I would die for her. Because I'd never be able to live with the fact that I let her die. I'd go mad. Or end up like that jerk from district 12, Haymitch who's drunk basically all the time.

Finally Snow finishes we are driven back to our mentors. The first face I see is Brutus, and I can tell I might be here for a while. Clove is immediately ushered away by Enobaria and I can tell she's in the same position as me. She gives me a mock sigh. I laugh before I am almost dragged into the opposite lift to Clove. I stand in silence, trying to avoid Brutus s eyes which are probably trying to kill me. I get to our floor and see Clove being pushed into her room. I realise that I'm probably in for an hour of... well yelling.

But I'm in for a surprise. I have always thought that Brutus was a vicious killer. I remember watching his games and I know he was not a victor by chance. He's never really showed much heart for anyone really. Anyway I braced myself for the worst.

"Cato... Look if you really love Clove... then I suppose you could make this work. But if you really commit to this then it could work. The Capitol will like it. But if you let her be hurt, tormented or at the worst die than the whole thing will blow up in flames. Speaking of flames, good job putting the attention back on you. Those district 12 tributes seem almost like a threat." I want to laugh but stop myself just in time. "No seriously Cato they could be a threat. Have a good time with Clove," he says with a knowing smirk.

I enter the long corridor where our rooms are and bump into Clove "looks like we're fine" She says. "Looks like we did." Suddenly she pushes me against the wall, kissing me. I kiss her back and it suddenly gets very active. Her hands reach for my abs and mine reach for her chest. I think this is finally it, finally the time I get to discover all of her, when Brutus enters the corridor. Seemingly, drunk out of his mind. Me and Clove pull apart and edge out of the corridor.

We slump onto the sofa and watch the recaps. Those district 12 tributes were admittedly amazing but I'm glad we stole the spotlight of them. everyone yelling our names feels pretty good. We finish the video and stay silent. After a few minutes, Clove gets up and leaves. I follow her five minutes later. I open the door to my room. And... Clove is lying there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I would just like to say thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing! Yeah and this chapter is dedicated to Pheea!**

I wake up the next morning, my head in a complete daze. I try to recall what happened but I can't for minutes. Then I remember Clove. I quickly turn over and again see Clove gone. I really try to remember and this is all I can;

I came into my room, late last night and she was there. And I remember her lips against mine her, her hands... moving. I remember her being amazing. I really want to remember more but I am stumped. Unfortunately, Brutus storms into my room "come on Cato get up its the first training day."

I'm almost dragged out of bed and forced up. I change into the regulation training outfit which has a 2 on it. lovely. A reluctantly come out of my room. I realise I haven't showered in ages Sao ill have to have one after breakfast. I slump along the corridor and go into the breakfast room. I'm surprised when I realise I'm the only one there. I grab some fresh drink that tastes like the oranges we sometimes had at home. I stare out of the window at the bizarre people.

Enobaria enters the room. It's slightly awkward actually, because I have only really really spent time alone with Brutus. And of course Clove.

"So how are you?" Enobaria says "I know you and Clove have spent some time together. But if you hurt her. Or if you let anyone else hurt her, then..." God she reminds me of Brutus. I wonder if they have the same mind. "Seriously Cato. This relationship has to be supported by Clove, yes, but also you have to be the strongest support. I saw you back in district 2. You were always with a different girl." I begin to protest but Enobaria stops me. "But... I also see how you look at Clove. But those to situations. There very different. I see those eyes look at clove and those other girls. But you have to pick which set of eyes you choose. But be careful if you pick the wrong one then..."

Thankfully Enobaria shuts up because Clove comes in. Enobaria slams her glass down, shattering it slightly, and leaves. Clove raises her eyebrows and says "what rattled her death cage." I don't bother to answer. I look at her for the first time. She's wearing the exact same outfit as me. Her hair is in a tight ponytail as strong as a whip. Enobaria shouldn't of worried what pair of eyes I would chose. Because there staring at Clove.

I don't see Brutus again before training starts. Me and Clove are almost the first ones there. Glimmer and Marvel arrive at the same time as us and exchanger tactics. "I think we need to show of our strength. You know make everyone scared." Glimmer says. Everyone seems to agree and finally the last ones to arrive, those district 12 tributes.

Some person tells us what's happening for the next three days and we finally get started. Me and Marvel head towards the sword fighting, whereas the girls go to the combat area. We spend about half the morning there, but as its not my favourite form of torture. I go over to where Glimmer is at the combat section. I'm actually having fun until Glimmer pulls me outside.

"What you doing?" I ask her. "I know you really like me not Clove. Admit it. Why would you go for her when you can have me." Says Glimmer. She then attacks my lips. I try to stop her. But can't. Finally she stops with a sexy smile. That's when I see Clove staring at me. With tears streaming from her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone please keep reviewing cause you have no idea how I love it when I get a review so please review! Also feel free to check out my other story's!**

I stare at Cloves face, her tears still falling delicately down her beautiful face. I realise my hands are still on Glimmer waist, hers wrapped around my neck. I pull apart from her and try to untwine her hands. Then she pulls me close again, launching a massive kiss on my lips. Her hands slip from my neck, to my stomach, pushing against my abs. I try to stop her but can't. She finally pulls away, just in time for me to see Clove running from the corridor and into the lift.

I feel like half of my heart has been scrunched up and thrown away. I don't try to run after her. Instead I turn to Glimmer.

"What was that." I yell at her. She shrugs and says "I Like you Cato. Your cute, hot and a career. And when I see you with Clove... well it's not right. It should be us two together. We're perfect together." She runs of back to the training centre.

I freeze for a second, trying to figure out what the hell has happened. Then I remember Clove. Her tears streaming down her face.

I run to the lift and jam the button 2 so hard I swear I nearly broke it. Then the lift stops but at districts 1 floor. Marvel steps in. I actually don't know what to say as I'm sure Marvel has a massive crush on Glimmer. Marvels a nice guy I suppose but he's got no chance of winning the games this year especially with me and Clove. Argh I have just realised that since Glimmers in the career pack, it will be harder to make a good relationship with Clove, when Glimmers flirting with me and launching me into another snog fest. Which will be awkward with me, Clove and Marvel.

"So how's Glimmer?" Marvel asks me. I'm confused but then I notice the sadness on his face and realise Glimmer must have told him. "Ok... But honestly Marvel I'm not interested. Glimmer jumped me. It's Clove I really like. And I'm sure Glimmer can like you." "Yeah... I suppose. You going back for the training?" Marvel asks. "No I need to find Clove." It finally opens at our floor and I run out, muttering bye to Marvel and head to Cloves room.

I know she's there, even when she doesn't reply to my knock. I can still hear her crying. "Clove" I say, and slowly enter the room. She's still in her training outfit, and is lying on her bed.

"Clove i didn't kiss Glimmer. Well I did but it was her not me. She attacked me and wouldn't let me go. I promise. It's you I really like not her. You have to believe me because you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Back in district 2 you were the only girl I ever saw. In the moon the stars and the sun. You have to believe that I love you."

Clove finally faces me and snivelling says " I know that Cato. But you know what everyone says. We have to be connected. But if you go of with Glimmer then... I will die. Not from a spear, knife or strength. From the fact that someone I deeply love doesn't love me back."

"Great! I mean thanks for understanding. Glimmers a blonde idiot all hair and looks. But you. Your amazing. You make me happy and pleased. Your so much more than my lover. Your my life." I say a grin sneaking on to her face.

"Come on then. Lets go to the rest of the training. We need to show of our superior strength," I say as I do a mock strength pose. She laughs and i pull her up and we head out onto the living room. I'm just glad Brutus and Enobaria is not around to see us skipping training.

I kiss Clove as we wait for the lift to come up to us. She kisses me back and I know I'm forgiven. The lift finally clicks but we don't stop. I suddenly hear a high pitched voice in front of us. "aww Cato. I thought I was the one you wanted." The voice says in a mocking tone. I realise who it is as soon as I turn around. Glimmer. And I know Clove realises at the same time because the next thing I see is Clove knocking Glimmer to the ground. And threatening to kill her while doing it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again! I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who is reviewing and I don't wanna be like everyone else's fan-fictions but please review because I love getting ideas and comments! Anyway this chapter is dedicated to Jake but basically to say get your act together!**

All I can hear is screams, mostly Glimmers but sometimes Clove. I actually don't react for a few seconds. Then I snap into action. I have to tear Glimmer away and throw her out the lift when It finally gets to the training room. I jam the doors shut and grab Clove.

Shes bright red and gasping for air. To tell the truth, I wouldn't mind her ripping Glimmer to shreds. She is so annoying. But I know if Clove killed her it would be hell for Clove in the arena. Which would be harder for us both to survive. I realise I'm not actually as arrogant as I used to be. I might have to increase that for the interviews in a few days.

Anyway Clove starts "why didn't you let me rip her apart?" I answer, almost smugly, "because the gamemakers would make sure you died in the bloodbath." She opens her mouth to protest but I close it with a kiss. She kisses me back, pushing me against the walls of the lift. Her hands thread through my hair and my hands go to her chest. Her hands try to take of my training shirt revealing my abs. I pull hers of with ease.

It starts to get a bit faster and her hands reach to my belt. It starts to get real. Then I hear that annoying ting of the lift and the doors open revealing me and Clove almost naked.

I look up and see the District 12 tributes, hand in hand there mouths wide open. I almost laugh and walk out with Clove in my arms. As I go past, I slap the district 12 girl on her butt. She gives a shrivelled gasp and and falls into the lift with the boy.

Me and Clove just climb the stairs to our floor, laughing about the district 12 reaction to our making out and various, admittedly cute, butts. I guess we don't need to go training as we're both indestructible. We just sit there and watch various games and Enobarias which are the best.

Then we hear a knock on the door. "It's probably just one of those avoxes." She says. So I go and open the door and its Glimmer. I'm expecting some ranting and screaming and really more death threats. But she just smiles sweetly and brushes her mouth against and whispers, "you made your mind up yet babe." I reply with a smirk "yes," she looks surprised and pleased. "But its not you," I say.

"Cato," Clove yells. "Who is it?" I reply, "Glimmer," I say. "Send her in but get Marvel," she says almost calmly. Luckily Marvel appears next to Glimmer. I let them in and there's only a mild death stare between the two. Glimmer just grabs Marvel and gives him a massive snog. What a slag.

Clove puts on another games and we just watch them till Glimmer decides she has to wash her hair. When they leave Marvel does this long hand shake that's hysterical. "Cato I'm going to bed I'm tired." Clove whines and leaves. Soon after I go to my room.

I wake up at midnight and find a massive crave door Clove. I cross the hallway and enter her room. She's not there. I suppose I'll wait. That's when I see the crumpled note on her bed;

Clove

I know I have only known you for a short amount of time but I think I love you. Don't listen to Cato I hate Glimmer. Your the one I love. Please meet me at ten to midnight tonight. Be there.

Marvel x

I see something I never have before. A tear, my tear, on the note.

**By the way the story won't be the same as the real one. For example, Clove might kill Glimmer on purpose. No promises...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again I know I haven't updated for ages but I have been busy! Ok I wold just say thanks for the followers/favourite/reviews because it really makes me update faster!**

Its weird. I thought I was the one everyone wanted. Well, of course everyone but Clove but even that has changed recently. I don't understand why. But know I realise why Marvel was always blushing and all that when we talked about strategies in the career group. I always thought it was Glimmer he liked. But no. I guess Clove is just un forgettable.

I push the covers of furiously. I'm not angry at Clove and not reallyMarvel. I'm angry at the fact I didnt realise before. I come out of the room and down the dim corridor. I jab the elevator button and step inside. I push button number 1 and it lets me. I suppose as we are a career pack so no one cares about us accessing each other. Which can be handy at times like this.

I don't really have a plan. I'm probably just going to ask why. The door opens and I'm instantly facing Marvel and Clove. And... And they are kissing. They must not of heard me as I'm not recognised. I feel a presence behind me, golden hair on my shoulder. Glimmer. I turn around and she's only wearing a loosely tied rails robe. "You changed your mind baby?" She says and then pulls me towards her. "Because," she whispers into my mouth, "Clove seems to have changed hers." She motions towards them who are still so engrossed they still haven't recognised us. I give a smirk, trying to cover up my heart plummeting.

Glimmer pulls me towards her. Her lips smack across mine and I don't even try to stop her. If Clove is fooling around with Marvel then why shouldn't I fool around with Glimmer? Plus Glimmers willing and hot. I kiss her back violently and pull her legs up to my muscular thighs.

I know we have finally been recognised as the noise from Clove stops but starts again quickly. Glimmers hands slip to my abs and pulls herself up, grinding her hips against my abs. I have to admit she's good, probably from her experience. Someone like her defiantly would. I take a glance across at Clove and I'm horrified to see Marvel and hers shirt of.

I must win. I must be stronger than her even though Glimmer annoys me, she's a excellent weapon against Clove. Glimmer rips my shirt of and slides. Down me, brushing against me. I whisper not yet in her ear and she seems to understand. I don't want to go further. I know why I hate her and why I love Clove, cause I would be enjoying this but I'm not.

I'm certain I've won until I see Clove finger at Marvels belt. God, she's won. I push Glimmer down, run to Clove and grab her if Marvel. "Cato, what are you doing.?" She yells bad I carry her into the lift. Glimmer stops the door from closing and says "I'm glad I got Marvel to help. It's not Clove he likes it's me. But I knew you would come after her for revenge. And It was the perfect time for me."

Glimmer lets the door close. I lift Clove of me and try to explain. She closes my mouth with her lips. "Cato I'm so sorry. It was Marvel, he tried to get me. He said he would stop if you would agree to sleep with Glimmer. I'm so sorry."

oh god. I'm going to have to sleep with Glimmer.

**Ok I'm sorry. I'm a clato supporter but i thought it would be a good idea. Ok should I have Cato sleeping with Glimmer or something else? Tell me by either pm or reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I have had some comments about some previous chapters so basically this is chapter 10. Wow that was random.**

I am mixed with feelings of betrayal and thanks. The thanks being that Clove doesn't actually like Marvel. Who would when he made a deal to get me with Glimmer? The betrayal being that Clove couldn't even fight of Marvel. And know I have to sleep with Glimmer.

"Cato I'm so sorry. Before you arrived Marvel threatened to kill me but not before he had my virginity. And I couldn't deal with it especially when you turned up and got it on with Glimmer." Clove says to me.

"Yes about that. It was only to get you jealous." I explain. Come on let's just sleep we only have three more days till the morning we arrive in the arena.

I wake up the next morning, groaning as I remember what I have to do. God, I'm going to have to ask when. I have woken up late so I grab my training gear. I pause in the mirror, and cringe at the thought of Glimmer on top of me. I go through to the breakfast room, and slump down into the seat furthest away from Brutus.

"So you and Clove got back late last night. And I know you were on District 1 floor. I hope it was strictly career business." Brutus grunts at me.

I have never confounded in anyone before. And I'm not exactly going to talk to Brutus about Glimmer and Clove.

I decide to just leave. I really never have liked Brutus. On the way out I bump into Clove. "You ready to go down into the training centre," she asks, seeming recovered from yesterday's events. "Are you ready to face Marvel?" I reply equally cool.

"I will have to be wont I? I mean if were working together. "She responds. I give her a smirk and push her into the lift.

We get down to the training centre and it's only us and the district 12 tributes. Clove winks at me then nods to the district 12 people. I understand immediately what she means and grab her in my arms and begin kissing her. I glance over at the 12s and their mouths are open in shock. It is quite funny. After 5 minutes we stop. And when we are called over I slap the girl tribute on the butt again, and she looks equally shocked as when I did it the first time.

For the morning, I and Clove try to avoid Glimmer and Marvel. We go from combat to knife throwing to sword fighting. I bit of regret comes into my head. It tells me that one of us will have to die. I push it out of my head. I can't bear to think about it. I wish my sexy and arrogant side comes back.

But after lunch it's hard to avoid them. They come over to us. But then Marvel drags Clove to the knot tying place and I am left with Glimmer. She pushes her hand down my abs and I push it off. She gives a shrug and says "well I'll get to see and do more soon. Oh and when do you want to do that? I think the night before we go into the arena. And we can continue in the arena. Otherwise I will make sure Cloves life and death is miserable."

I seriously hate her. We do some sword fighting until finally Clove heads over. We do more training in various places until training is called over.

I and Marvel leave together. There is an awkward silence. Marvel gets into the lift with the district 5 tributes. I wait a while for Clove to come. I wait for ages before realising that Glimmer hasn't gone past either.

I decide to head back to the training centre. I look in and I don't see anyone. I'm about to head back out when I hear a scream. Distinctly Cloves. My eyes scan the hall again. It is then I see it.

Glimmer has Clove forced onto the floor. Clove is already covered in blood. I don't quite understand the picture until Glimmer raises the knife to her head. And plunges it down.

I run for them, but I know I'm too late. The knife is nearly at Cloves heart. I speed up but it would be impossible to reach them. Someone else does though.

**Please remember I love Clato, hunger games and especially reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so happy for all the reviews because it really makes me think people like the fanfiction. I'm getting more random in these authors notes.**

I keep running even though I know it is all in vain. Clove is going to die. The thought just makes me run faster. The knife is poised at her heart. It digs in.

What happens next is a blur. Between Cloves screams Glimmers threats and… and the district 12s girl throwing Glimmer of her, onto the floor. She strings an arrow on her bow and points it at her heart.

When I finally get there I pick Clove up. "Cato," is all she manages to say before she blacks out. The district 12 girl is at my side. "Will she be alright?" she asks.

I'm stunned. That after our arrogance towards her, she still had the decency to spare Cloves life. This is the type of UN spoiled tribute. The one that will not change in the games.

"Thank you. What's your name?" I ask her. For some reason I feel no need to flirt. "Katniss. I was happy to." As she says this she shoots the arrow at the target dummy. She hits it square in the heart. I'm impressed when I suddenly have a good idea to repay her.

"I have a proposal. You will come part of the career pack. We will save your life. I seriously advise you to. I mean you saw what we would do. Because the truth is we are animals. But its only because we were raised that way" I say to her. She seems to consider it for a while. "Ok. But don't kill Peeta either until we have to. I am not saying he has to be our ally but I wouldn't be able to deal with him killing. And that was big of you to admit all that. You're not so bad. I can see you c" She says.

I nod. " I am Cato. This is Clove," I nod to Clove who has re surfaced. I quickly tell her the plan and she nods. "And thank you for saving my life." Clove says. Katniss shrugs. "And of course that is Glimmer." I say.

"What! She is going to be in the pack?" Katniss asks shocked. I look over at where Glimmer was and she is gone. "Yes otherwise our mentors will kill us. They are very close to district 1s mentors. And I'm going to have to sleep with her." I exclaim.

"What!" Katniss says again. I explain to her and she nearly throws up at that. We go into the lift together, discussing tactics. At the second floor, we say goodbye and watch the lift door close.

I lift Clove onto her bed and she immediately sleeps. I clean her cuts and wrap the wound on her chest. After I'm finished, I get bored so I decide to eat.

I have various snacks before relaxing on the sofa. It is then when I realise what we have to do.

I will have to go and spend the night with Glimmer. I will pretend to like her instead of Clove. Then as soon as the gong sounds, she will run for the weapons. Whereas Clove will be throwing the knife to her leg. Katniss will puncture her shoulder with a arrow. And I will finally plunge my sword into her heart.

Of course we can't do this. It would cause hatred between our districts which would result in no careers winning the games. I couldn't do that. I will have to accidently have her die.

It's mainly know. I don't need to worry about him as much because he is stupid enough to die himself. This amuses me.

I check in on Clove and she is still sleeping soundly. I smile and I realise how much she has changed me for the better. Though my arrogance is there, it is faded in comparison of her radiant light. She is my angel. She is my beloved saviour.

It is then when I hear a scream. It is coming from below me, district 1s floor. It is a female scream but to genuine to be Glimmers. Then I hear my name. For a second I think it is Clove but she has just appeared beside me, her eyes open with shock.

We both run to the lift and step inside. The lift goes down and we are finally let out. To see Katniss tied to the ground by ropes, Marvel and Glimmer trying to get information out of her. They are mental. They do anything to make sure they are on top of everything. It is then we see there mentors doing just as much threatening. They are idiots! I wonder if the whole of 1 is like this.

**Yes I know I'm rambling but deal with it.**


End file.
